As the network era develops, user applications based on the Internet, such as network games, network shopping and network videos are increasingly broad. Generally, network games, network videos and the like all have their corresponding portal web sites on the Internet, and a user needs to install a corresponding client locally to access a portal web site to implement various interaction operations.
In the prior art, in a case that a client has been installed locally and is not installed for the first time, when it intends to implement some services provided by a portal web site, the local client is started to access a home page of the corresponding web site, and the user voluntarily finds an entry of a designated page. In a case that no client is installed, a corresponding service provided on the portal web site may not be implemented. For example, when a network game client is activated from a portal page embedded in Alipay to receive a red envelope, an ideal implementation manner is jumping directly from Alipay to a corresponding page (not the home page) provided by the network game client for receiving the red envelope. However, the prior art obviously cannot implement this operation. Therefore, the complexity of operation of the user is increased.